1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to management of business organizations. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of change evaluation systems for business management planning and implementation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machiavelli was right. Since his time, the world has become infinitely more complex and the pace of change has accelerated by orders of magnitude. So has the difficulty in succeeding at change.
There is no progress without change. The nature of change itself keeps on changing. Linear change no longer serves the objectives of a progressive organization. The notion of slow incremental change is typically in conflict with the overriding challenges. Today, change is fierce and ferocious. Impact of change these days is much broader and deeper than ever before in history.
Mergers and acquisitions, growth, competition, deregulation, globalization, changing market conditions, new technologies—whatever the drivers of change in a particular situation may be, the leaders are constantly faced with managing change successfully. Prosperity and sometimes even survival of their organizations depends on their success at change management.
The leaders who have managed major change know how difficult, complex and consuming succeeding at creating change can be. Those who have not been through a major change initiative may think of the above statement as exaggeration.
On the surface, public admission of failure of a change initiative is rare, but the brutal fact is that 70% of all change initiatives fail or produce only middling results. The initial question is why do so many change programs not produce excellent results? The question is especially critical in today's rapid fire business environment.